Akane no Kingdom Nintendo Re:Mind
by Kanius
Summary: Sora and Joker meet a Revenant named Skyler. The trio must team up to stop a mad Revenant scientist, who threatens the Mushroom Kingdom and the Nintendo realms. This is a sequel one-shot to Ford1114's Akane no Kingdom Nintendo story. Ford has allowed me to post this on my page.


**Disclaimer**: _Kingdom Hearts _belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Nintendo franchises belong to Nintendo. _Persona 5_ belongs to Atlus and Sega. _Code Vein_ belongs to Bandai Namco and Ufotable. _Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version Remixed_ belongs to KingdomKey23.

**Allfather-Ford's A/N**: Hey everyone. With Re:Mind already out, it inspired me to do a sequel to my previous _Akane no Kingdom Nintendo _one-shot in forming a duology and tying up loose ends of the P5/Code Vein AU world in the KHTNV universe.

Enjoy the sequel of this one-shot.

xxxxx

_**Akane no Kingdom Nintendo Re:Mind**_

_**Written by: Allfather-Ford **_

xxxxx

_"I've been having these weird thoughts lately...like is any of this for real or not?"_

-Kingdom Hearts (2002)

-Kingdom Hearts: The Nintendo Version Remixed (2019)

xxxxx

_**World: Traverse Town/First District**_

Traverse Town, a world that acts like a refugee place for inhabitants of their native worlds destroyed by the Heartless back then. The night is full of mysteries and suspense like the dark skies with the stars. Stars that represent worlds from across the universe.

This is the world when the Mushroom Kingdom alongside Isabelle are searching for Leon and the wielder of 'the key'. This is the starting world where Sora first explored and met the Mushroom Kingdom, and thus; the Nintendo Trinity consisting of Sora, Luigi, and Yoshi is formed. This is the same returning world during Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery Exams as a Sleeping World where they encountered Neku's group and the Dream Eaters.

In the first district, a sole notorious figure is seen wandering the lonely streets. He is a Japanese man wearing a black buttoned shirt, light gray pants, and black work shoes. He then turns to none other than us, the readers.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Masahiro Sakurai." The Japanese man politely introduced himself. "Welcome to the story that is the _Nintendo Version Remixed_. And this, is a Keyblade."

With that announced, Sakurai brandished a Keyblade with turquoise spiraling lines, a golden handling, a golden keychain, and a golden crown on the tip of the blade. This Keyblade is named the Crown Unlimit.

"Have you ever wondered an untold story from the legendary hero, Sora? An event that took place after he and his friends defeated Xehanort, and before he disappeared into fates unknown?" Sakurai gave a mysterious question to his readers.

"Well, let us see for ourselves." Sakurai smiled to the readers. He then bowed down before facing the readers as the first person view became black.

xxxxx

It started of showing the picture events of Sora using the Power of Waking to relive the battles of the Keyblade Graveyard, finding the fragments of Kairi in Scala ad Caelum, saving the Guardians of Light from the Replica Xehanorts, and Sora and Kairi (Yes, thank you! She finally redeems herself!) fight a copy of Armored Xehanort before the couple and their friends finally obliterated the combined replica with the beam of light. My friends are his power for Sora indeed.

"_**Hey everyone, this is Sora! Just reliving the reminded moments since I saved Kairi. We are about to head back into Destiny Islands. But suddenly, a form of darkness appeared in the world of Shibuya." **_

Once Sora and Kairi landed in Shibuya, they reunited with the Phantom Thieves and first met the Revenants. They come fighting their main antagonist named Juzo Mido, a twisted scientist who is revealed to be the one that created the Metaverse and started the whole plot of the Phantom Thieves changing the hearts of society. Mido's main goal is to bring his twisted view of evolution into fruition. After a brief fight against Mido with Mido about to deliver a devastating blow that would have killed the Phantom Thieves and Revenants, Io sacrificed her life to take the blow. The heroes are enraged and desired to avenge Io, and so Mido retreated and declared his enemies to follow him.

"_**Yeah, the Phantom Thieves and the Revenants are fighting their main bad guy named Mido, and to make matters worse, he knows the existence of other worlds alongside aware of me the one that defeated Xehanort, and that's why we're following him. Even I felt the same anger from my new friends of seeing this white-haired girl named Io sacrificed her life. Fortunately, Io's spirit appeared and guided us, implying that she is some source of the Revenants' powers in granting them for helping the Phantom Thieves, and to save their world from that scientific madman. Well, not everyone is going to not feel overboard visiting other worlds, only Ren as Joker and Skyler as Queenslayer are going with me and Kairi for this chase. And that's for the best of having a small group." **_

And so; Sora, Kairi, Joker, and Queenslayer travel to two worlds that are affected by Mido's presence. The first of the two worlds is _Doom_, Sora's group teams up with the Doom Slayer to fight Cyberdemons, Sora is seen in his Dark Form and wielding the Oblivion Keyblade. The other of the two worlds is _Xenoblade Chronicles_, Sora's group teams up with Shulk and his friends, Sora is seen in his Light Form and wielding the Oathkeeper Keyblade.

"_**Yeah; me, Joker, and Queenslayer are kinda like a recent trio like myself, Luigi, and Yoshi being the Nintendo Trinity. It's almost like a bonds beyond time, like three heroes from different time eras that used these monster cards to team up against a common foe in an anime. And Kairi's a fourth player too. We're off to the final world that Mido has affected for the coming showdown, and oh boy, why am I not surprised of what it is." **_

xxxxx

_**World: Pokémon/Sinnoh Region/Jubilife City**_

The Pokémon world. A world where trainers catch these fantastical creatures to form friendships, train them for battles, etc. It is the notorious world where Sora and his friends visited a few times for the coliseum events (Such as their first matches against the Kanto starters: Sora vs. Charmander, Luigi vs. Bulbasaur, and Yoshi vs. Squirtle; it is revealed that these also relate to the Charizard, Ivysaur, and Squirtle that were summoned by Sora's Poké Origins Keyblade. They have a rematch with Bug Trainer Jimmy's Gigantamax Butterfree, Mega Beedrill, and Scizor. Ash Ketchum made a cameo, only that he's a Shadow Heartless in disguise. They also fought Brock and Misty's Onix and Starmie respectively in the early tournament matches, alongside facing Cynthia's Garchomp in one of Giovanni's tournament cups.), interacting with Cloud and Auron, and stopping Team Rocket's schemes (Such as when they first fought an Entei that is controlled by the moronic Team Rocket trio: Jessie, James, and Meowth.), that included the recent II.9 event with Team Rainbow Rocket.

This is where another major conflict happens. A conflict relating to Mido of his twisted goals. Sora and his friends, alongside the Pokémon trainers, have banded together to fight against this anomalous force in the northern region that is Sinnoh. Why Sinnoh they and Mido ask? Because Sinnoh is filled with mythological backstories relating to Pokémon such as how the world is created, and within history serves another relating to the present events. As of this point, the protagonists split into groups to fight the enemies in different locations.

In one of Sinnoh's metropolises; Red and Mega Charizard X, Leon and Gigantamax Charizard, Blue and Mega Blastoise, Green and Mega Venusaur, Chase and Gigantamax Pikachu, Elaine and Gigantamax Eevee, Trace and Mega Pidgeot, Cynthia and Mega Garchomp are seen fighting off an army of Dynamaxed Heartless consists of Behemoths and Guard Armors.

Leon's Gigantamax Charizard used _**G-Max Wildfire**_ in burning down a few Dynamaxed Guard Armors. Chase's Gigantamax Pikachu used _**G-Max Volt Crash**_ in pushing back some of the Dynamaxed Behemoths' lightning strikes and zapped down the Heartless. Elaine's Gigantamax Eevee used _**G-Max Cuddle**_ in smothering some Dynamaxed Heartless before crushing them to death. Mega Charizard X and Mega Blastoise unleashed _**Blast Burn**_ and _**Hydro Cannon **_respectively at a Dynamaxed Behemoth. Mega Venusaur and Mega Pidgeot unleashed a _**Frenzy Plant**_ and _**Sky Attack**_ respectively at another Dynamaxed Behemoth. Mega Garchomp slices down a Dynamaxed Guard Armor like sliced butter and onions.

Then, to their surprise, the slain Heartless' hearts then form together to become a Shiny Gigantamax Charizard Heartless. The Heartless insignia is seen in the middle of the Heartless's stomach. The Kaijū Heartless let out a mighty roar that shook the cityscape. The Pokémon trainers are about to fight this monster.

xxxxx

_**World: Pokémon/Sinnoh Region/Snowpoint City**_

In the snowy-themed city, another group is seen fighting the Heartless.

Kairi, alongside Dawn and her Empoleon are fighting an Invading Executioner Heartless. The Invading Executioner let out a taunting giggle as she wielded a long sickle in delivering spinning slash attacks while water effects materialize in attempting to reach their opponents. Both Kairi and Empoleon evaded, and Empoleon used _**Flash Cannon **_in firing a gray metallic beam from his mouth to hit the Heartless. Kairi attempted to leap forward in about to strike with her Keyblade, but the Invading Executioner rebounded and blocked the attack. Both deliver physical blows when neither taking a direct hit, but the Invading Executioner unleashed another spinning strike which Kairi backed off from the coming sickle attack. As the Heartless is about to strike again, Empoleon uses _**Surf **_to damage and soak the Invading Executioner as a distraction. This allows Kairi to unleashed a magical beam from her Keyblade to directly hit the Heartless and unleashed a combo of seven hits within _**Seven Wishes**_ in killing it.

Outside of the Snowpoint City's Gym, Gloria and her Zamazenta, alongside Hop and his Zacian are fighting two Heartless: Blade Bearer and Cannoneer. Hop's Zacian faced off against Blade Bearer, in which the Heartless delivered swift strikes and icicles from its ice sword. Evading the Heartless's attacks, Zacian used _**Behemoth Blade **_to deliver a devastating blow that kills the Blade Bearer, cutting the Heartless in half before it disappeared. Gloria's Zamazenta is holding off against Cannoneer's flamethrower from the Heartless's arm flamethrower. After evading more of the flames, Zamazenta used _**Behemoth Bash**_ to deliver critical damage to Cannoneer, destroying its armor as it disappeared.

xxxxx

_**World: Pokémon/Sinnoh Region/Sunyshore City**_

Another city is being attacked by a Dynamaxed Storm Rider. Behind the Storm Rider are a flock of Wyverns and Frost Serpents.

Lance of Kanto and Johto's Elite Four is seen standing on top of a building with his arms crossed. Behind him are his three Dragonites named Azrael, Ibris, and Djibril. Given his presence, it's a reminder of a certain fictional character in an anime card game who is filthy rich and owns three powerful dragon cards. Indeed, Sora and his friends have fought the three Dragonites in the later tournament match at Giovanni's cup. Even better, Lance's cousin Clair named her Dragonite as Kisara. Lance commanded his three Dragonites to exterminate the Heartless: Azrael used _**Fire Blast**_ to burn down Frost Serpents, Ibris unleashed a _**Blizzard**_ in freezing and destroying some Wyverns, and Djibril used _**Thunder**_ for a devastating bolt strike that destroyed some more Wyverns.

Backing up the Elite Four member are Hilbert and N. Hilbert is seen on top of his Zekrom named Red-Eyes, while N is seen on top of Reshiram named Blue-Eyes. Hilbert then called forth the three Forces of Nature: Landorus (Incarnate Forme) named Obelisk, Thundurus (Therian Forme) named Slifer, and Tornadus (Therian Forme) named Ra. Back in Giovanni's tournament cups, Sora and his friends did fought Hilbert's Forces of Nature team in one match, and another match against Hilbert and N's Zekrom and Reshiram.

Thundurus uses a _**Thunderbolt**_ called from the heavens in zapping down some Wyverns. Landorus uses _**Hammer Arm**_ like a fist of fury in obliterating some Frost Serpents. Tornadus uses _**Hurricane**_ like a windy blazing cannon in engulfing and destroying a flock of Wyverns and Frost Serpents.

The Dynamaxed Storm Rider fired a mega beam from its mouth at his enemies, but Red-Eyes used _**Fusion Bolt**_ while Blue-Eyes used _**Blue Flare**_, in which both of the Legendary Pokémon's attacks are combined into one that pushed back the Storm Rider's mega beam, as the mystical flames and lightning engulfed the Chinese dragon heartless. The Dynamaxed Heartless let out a bellow as the combined attack destroyed the flying beast.

xxxxx

_**World: Pokémon/Sinnoh Region/Spear Pillar**_

Finally, at the Spear Pillar where the foundations of creation lay input and above the stories of a certain creator of Pokémon resting within the upper divine halls, it is where an upcoming main confrontation is about to take place. A confrontation where three unlikely heroes face off against the perpetrator of this ordeal and the Phantom Thieves/Revenants' business.

Sora, Joker, and Queenslayer. The three brandished their weapons as they glared at Juzo Mido himself.

Juzo can only give an exasperated sigh of seeing his three enemies standing by his territory, "Your persistence is just tiring."

"Just what are you after, anyway?!" Sora demanded towards the fiendish figure.

Juzo merely thinks for a few seconds before letting out a sinister chuckle from his armored face. "Why, to remind the answer of your question. It's for evolving the level of hearts. Everything from me creating the Metaverse in testing Joker and his friends' resolves as part of my experiment, to affecting this world in furthering my goals. With the help of this chosen world, I intend to surpass Xehanort's legacy!"

"Your plans are just ridiculous and over the top! Even Xehanort's plans are taken more seriously than this!" Sora rebuked Mido's endgame.

"You won't be laughing behind my back when I call forth this!" Mido responded to the legendary hero's idle remark.

Suddenly, an unearthly roar is heard that caught the attention of the three heroes. It is a roar that's not from the earthly plane. An eldritch purple, skeletal dragon with red highlights has appeared behind Mido. The draconic deity is large that towered above and glared at its smaller three oppositions. The mere appearance of the eldritch dragon recalled Sora of the Nintendo Trinity helping Chrom against Validar and Grima's return from the world of Ylisse. Only that Mido is a loose reminder of Validar, while that poisonous dragon is a loose reminder of Grima such as similar colossal sizes.

Needless to say, Sora and his two friends stare at the dragon in flabbergast of its sheer size.

"Meet Eternatus. It holds the ultimate key to bring forth evolution on such a universal scale, much like it spreads the energies of Dynamaxing!" Mido declared as he brandished a great energy sword called the Judgment Edge, signifying him ready to battle.

"That's what you think!" Sora then powered up into his Double Form, brandishing his Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades much like Roxas's fighting style.

Then, both sides charged at one another to begin their battle. Joker summoned his signature Persona Arsène for both to start delivering a combo strike at Mido. Mido retaliates by firing a _**Blood Bullet**_ at Joker in forcing him and his Persona to evade. Queenslayer used his blade in striking at Mido's blade as both are in a sword lock and deflect and strike a few times, before Mido has an opening and used the palm of his hand in firing an energy blast in damaging Queenslayer to make him back off. Sora rushed in and let out a battle cry in making the move in striking with his Keyblades.

Mido then attempted to block every last of Sora's dual-wielding Keyblades, but the boy's will is too strong for him as the valiant hero slashes down Mido with a determined look on his face. After a magnificent combo from his Keyblades, Sora unleashed ethereal column lights from his Keyblades as the finisher to deliver damage at Mido.

However, Eternatus fired a powerful beam from its mouth called the _**Dynamax Cannon**_ at its enemies to save its master. Sora and his friends evaded the devastating beam as it hit through the ground within sheer damage to the soil. Mido backed off safely from Sora's attack and stood beside Eternatus.

"Enough games, show them your true power, Eternatus!" Mido commanded his controlled Pokémon.

With that said, Eternamax roared loudly as a dark aura covered the eldritch dragon. The size of the legendary Pokémon grew bigger and changed its appearance till it reaches to over 300 ft tall, and the dragon's shape is that of a giant hand. It is like a hand of eternal darkness gazing above and below the material skies. This is the form that absorbed all the Dynamax-related powers called Eternamax Eternatus. No wonder why Eternamax Eternatus is the biggest Pokémon in all of existence.

If the dragon's normal size is intimidating enough, then this super form literally takes the cake for Sora and his friends.

"Looks like evolution is upon us, by making you three stagnant into fossilized dust!" Mido can only taunt his enemies in such a sadistic glee in ready to vaporize them with Eternamax Eternatus's power.

Just then, three sounds of divine roars are heard that get their attention. They turn to see three dragon-like deities appearing in the skies. One is a dark blue sauropod with metallic armor named Dialga. Another is a pearl-themed prosauropod with wings named Palkia. The third is a six-legged gray and black dragon with black wings armed with red claws and a armored yellow head named Giratina.

Dialga fired its _**Roar of Time**_. Palkia fired its _**Spacial Rend**_. Giratina unleashed its _**Shadow Force**_. The three signature attacks make a collision that hits Eternamax Eternatus.

"No way!" Queenslayer cried out upon seeing the legendary might of these three Pokémon.

"Just what are these dragons?" Joker asked.

"I've heard about them in stories told by Cynthia and a few others." Sora answered his friends. "They represent the Creation Trio in shaping this world. And wow, it's a huge sight to see them in person!"

Then, Dialga turns towards Sora and communicates in requesting to assist the heroes.

"You wanna help us?" Sora asked Dialga, in which the Pokémon responded with a yes. "Alright, we need a lot of firepower to stop Eternatus and Mido."

Upon hearing the response, both Joker and Queenslayer accept the offer from the Creation Trio. The three dimensional heroes leapt above to the Creation Trio's foreheads: Sora is on Dialga, Queenslayer is on Palkia, and Joker is on Giratina.

"You three may have all the help you get, but all of you will perish from my hands!" Mido threatened while he leapt on top of Eternamax Eternatus's platform-like body.

The final stand begins. The Creation trio and Eternamax Eternatus sized and roared each other up as their divine powers are affecting the fabrics of the material plane itself. With that said, the Pokémon made their attacks as soon as possible. Dialga fired its _**Flash Cannon**_. Palkia fired its _**Hydro Pump**_. Giratina fired its _**Aura Sphere**_ from Giratina. Eternamax Eternatus then countered with its _**Eternabeam**_ as the beam collided with the three trios' attacks. The collision results in an epic beam struggle much like what the Kaijū do in films, alongside a trio of Egyptian themed monsters fighting a bigger serpentine leviathan in the same notorious anime card game.

As the beam struggle continued, Dialga mentally used a temporal warp for Sora and his friends to transport themselves into the platform body of Eternamax Eternatus. Mido is waiting for them, as the heroes brandish their weapons in confronting their main enemy.

Sora remembered the childhood fairy tales of growing up to be the knight and the hero in saving the princess, much like the medieval tale of Saint George and the dragon. With the conflict against Xehanort is already over, this event against Eternatus served as a full circle of Sora being the knight and the eldritch dragon the opposer that threatened the stars. It is a hero's legacy remembered in the stars of the universe.

"We won't give up! Our light within our hearts resides!" Sora valiantly declared as a bright light burst through his chest.

Within Sora's light, Joker and Queenslayer's weapons have been temporarily morphing into Keyblade-like weapons. Joker's weapon is themed after the Phantom Thieves, in which the Keyblade is called the Phantom Hearts. Queenslayer's weapon is themed after the Revenants, in which the Keyblade is called the Vestige of Vein.

"We got Keyblades?!" Joker exclaimed in surprise.

"This shows the resolve of that guy. Sora is that incredible." Queenslayer muttered in giving a brief look at his temporary evolved weapon.

Sora then switched his Keyblades to his Ultima Weapon, ready to finish this fight. "My friends are my power!"

"I shall bring the course of evolution!" Mido declared and responded back to the legendary hero's friendship speech while using his inner darkness and from Eternatus's presence to transform his Judgment Edge into a Keyblade-like weapon. He is pointing his energy Keyblade-like greatsword at his enemies.

Then, both sides charge at each other for their last stand. Queenslayer temporarily boosted his power with the use of his _**Final Journey**_, allowing him to strike much faster and his speed reaches new levels in delivering many slashes towards Mido, taking out the anger of avenging Io and making the evil villain pay for his sins. Mido strikes back in firing three moving black orbs from his hand at Queenslayer in attempting to make them explode like time bombs to greatly damage the Revenant, but Joker deflects the orbs in saving his friend with his Keyblade-like weapon and delivered a roundhouse kick at Mido before striking with his weapon at the evil-doer. Sora follows through in slashing down Mido with his Keyblade a few times before firing a devastating _**Firaza**_ at him.

Recovering from the many attacks from his foes, Mido fired a number of X-shaped blood blade waves from his Judgment Edge at his three enemies. Queenslayer guarded himself with his weapon from the blades, while Sora and Joker evaded the waves for allowing these two to counter. Joker used Arsène to fire an _**Eiha**_ at Mido, while Sora used his Ultima Weapon's passive abilities in firing two ethereal blades at Mido. Mido countered the two ethereal blades by destroying them with his Judgment Edge and unleashed an explosive wave in making the three heroes back off, though they took a bit of damage.

"I shall end you three, once and for all!" Mido shouted of being tired of all these games.

"_**SORA!**_" A determined female voice shouted out that caught everyone's attention.

"Kairi!"

Out of the blue, Kairi leapt forward from the skies and struck Mido directly within her Keyblade. Then, Kairi back off and stands next to Sora and the young girl gives a glare towards Mido.

"What?! Her?!" Mido cried out in brief surprise and quickly recovered from Kairi's surprise attack.

"Together with light!" Both Sora and Kairi passionately yelled as angelic wings materialized behind the couple, symbolizing their love within _**One Heart**_. This is the same bonding technique used against a replica version of Armored Master Xehanort, and now they are going to use it once again against Mido.

In desperation, Mido can only unleashed his crimson shockwaves from his Keyblade-like energy blade many times at Sora and Kairi. However, Sora and Kairi kept evading and deflecting every one of these shockwaves, and returned the favor by slashing at Mido many times. Kairi kept firing pearl-like beams from her Keyblade to hit through Mido's defenses. Sora does the finisher from his Ultima Weapon Keyblade that he unleashed many ethereal blades to keep hitting Mido until he's severely weakened.

Mido can only back off upon receiving such grievous injuries and panting in pain. And within these injuries is enough that suddenly, Mido's body is slowly petrifying. The villainous figure can only do nothing as his demise is inevitable within seconds.

"NO! _**NO! I CANNOT... I CANNOT DIE...!**_" Mido fearfully screamed out in attempting to resist his process of his coming death while his body kept petrifying.

"You're done, Mido!" Sora declared in a victorious tone.

Mido can only kept screaming as his body turned to stone, and then his petrified body exploded into nothingness.

At the same time, the Creation Trio delivered much damage that Eternamax Eternatus is severely injured while being freed from Mido's control. Turning back into its normal eldritch dragon form, Eternatus let out a final roar before it was sealed back into its own Poké Ball. The same Poké Ball that Gloria captured of saving the Galar region.

Joker and Queenslayer's weapons revert back to their normal states.

Just then, the God of Pokémon appeared in the sky in its majestic presence. It is a white qilin named Arceus. Sora and his three friends have amazed looks of seeing the creator deity for the first time. Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina go and move to stand beside their master as they stare at the heroes. Then, the four Pokémon deities nodded their heads as a form of congratulating the heroes of saving the universe before they departed and vanish from this realm.

All the heroes can do is take a breather before they will restore the damage and return to their afterthought events.

xxxxx

_**World: Traverse Town/First District**_

Returning to Traverse Town. Sakurai looks at a photo album of a page with two pictures. The first picture recaps Sora spending his moments with Kairi at Destiny Islands before he disappeared. The second picture shows Sora encountering and fighting Yozora in a mysterious nightlife metropolis.

Turning over the next page. There are pictures taking place in-between Sora's disappearance and his encounter with Yozora of Sora's friends are finding his whereabouts, even if a year has passed. It is bittersweet so long as one major conflict ends, another convoluted event starts for an open-ended adventure. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi are using their spaceship called the Labo Ship for finding their friend in various worlds; such as Isle Delfino, New Donk City, and The Last Resort (with Gooigi making a cameo) in their native world; Animal Crossing, Pikmin, Sonic the Hedgehog (especially Mario reunited with Sonic as friendly rivals), Kid Icarus with Pit and Palutena interacting with Mario's group, Monster Hunter; Fire Emblem: Three Houses with Byleth, Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude making cameos; and Astral Chain. Terra, Aqua, and Ventus are in the Realm of Darkness. Roxas, Lea, and Xion access the computers in the Twilight Town. Kairi allows herself to be comatose so that Ansem the Wise, Ienzo, and Even can analyze her heart to find Sora. Riku visits the Restoration Committee in Radiant Garden, but all he finds are data files of Sora and the Seekers of Darkness, to which Riku uses the computer for the data Sora to fight the data versions of the Real Organization XIII. Another picture showed the aftermath of the Phantom Thieves and Revenants in Shibuya since they return to their normal lives with their superpowered abilities gone; Ren is on a road trip with his friends (Morgana, Ann, Ryuji, Makoto, Haru, Yusuke, and Futaba) in the car; Hifumi and Skyler going on a walk on the beach with Skyler's friends (Louis, Yakumo, Mia, Jack, and Eva) seen in the background with the spirit of Io seen smiling.

"This is where it ends and begins a new tale." Sakurai surmised to the readers with that open-ended statement before sidetracked something. "Oh, of concerning the Labo Ship. It is a new ship themed after these toy kits and are successors or at least the real names to the Gummi Ships in fitting this Nintendo-themed universe."

Then, Sakurai turned the next page over of his photo album into...

xxxxx

...this last moment shows a final group picture culminating the bonds that Sora and his friends made throughout their adventures.

In the middle stands Sora. Characters in the most front with the legendary Keyblade wielder are Riku, Kairi, Luigi, Yoshi, Mario, Naminé, Roxas, Lea, Xion, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Miyamoto, Joker, and Queenslayer.

Other characters are seen behind the front most characters: Sakurai, Peach, Daisy, Isabelle, Rosalina & Luma, Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, Tifa, a Moogle, Auron, Zack, Neku, a Meow Wow Dream Eater (Spirit), a Chirithy, Olimar and the Pikmin, Samus Aran, Red & Pikachu, Red's Charizard, Donkey Kong, Link, Princess Zelda, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Captain Falcon, Sonic the Hedgehog, Fox McCloud, Banjo & Kazooie, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., Solid Snake, Pit, Palutena, Cooking Mama, Ness, The Ice Climbers, Mega Man, Female Wii Fit Trainer, Little Mac, Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Shulk, Bayonetta, the Inklings, Simon Belmont, Astral Chain siblings, Spider-Man, The Doom Slayer, Ryu, Yooka & Laylee, The Hero (Dragon Quest XI), and Byleth.

The spirit of Satoru Iwata is seen in the background.

In the background at the skies above these characters is the huge heart-shaped Kingdom Hearts. In the middle of the heart is a logo shaped like a light gray Nintendo 64 controller with sunglasses and a black cap. This logo symbolizes the main author that is currently writing his story in the main universe, the logo that inspired his friend to create this alternate universe in honoring the Nintendo Version's legacy.

xxxxx

_"May your heart be your guiding key."_

-Kingdom Hearts III (2019)

"_On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer."_

-Satoru Iwata (GDC 2005)

xxxxx

**Allfather-Ford's A/N**: And so concludes the _Akane no Kingdom Nintendo_ duology. It comes full circle, KHTNV: Remixed at the start of III starts with the Pokémon world, ends with the Pokémon world here as a book ends.


End file.
